Our recently expanded Proteomics Shared Resource offers cancer researchers at the HICCC direct access to the cutting-edge proteomics technology to conduct discovery-based proteomics and targeted proteomics. During the last decade, the field of proteomics has evolved rapidly to overcome technical limitations to improve the dynamic range and reproducibility of large-scale analyses. In particular, advances in mass spectrometry (MS) instrumentation and bioinformatics for bottom-up or shotgun proteomic approaches have been at the core of new developments to meet the challenge of biological complexity. These methods are striving to provide a more comprehensive view of the multi-factorial processes occurring during normal development or disease progression. At the protein level, distinct changes occur during the transformation of a healthy cell into a neoplastic cell, including altered expression, differential protein modification, changes in specific activity, and aberrant subcellular localization, all ofwhich can affect cellular function. Included in this SR at CUM(J are start-to-finish protein identification and characterization services, including current quantification methods such as SILAC, which require sensitive and expensive MS-centered equipment with on-site expertise in experimental design, and state of the art informatics.